It is often necessary or desirable to determine the direction and speed of a blowing wind, and wind measuring devices of various designs and functionality have been developed for this purpose. In some cases, a wind gauge should or must-be portable. For example, pilots and hunters may require a portable wind gauge. It may also be desirable to provide a wind gauge that is simple and convenient to use.